Deaths
2004 *5 June - Ronald Reagan, 93, Alzheimer's disease President of United States (1981 - 1989) 2005 *26 March - James Callaghan, 92 Prime Minister of United Kingdom (1976 - 1979) *2 May - Wee Kim Wee, 89, prostate cancer President of Singapore (1985 - 1993) *22 June - Tek Kok Lian, 39, cardiac arrest *29 June - Ivan Ong, 19 *14 July - Shiva s/o Mohan, 24 *17 July - Edward Heath, 89 Prime Minister of United Kingdom (1970 - 1974) 2006 *1 February - Mohd Sufian Jamil, 18 *22 February - S. Rajaratnam, 90, heart failure Deputy Prime Minister (1980 - 1985) *21 June - Lionel Lin *20 July - Lim Kim San, 89, long illness Singaporean politician *14 September - Elizabeth Choy, 95, pancreatic cancer *18 September - Ambrose Yeo *17 November - Tan Boon Toon *10 December - Tok Wei Cheng, 9 *26 December - Gerald Ford, 93, arteriosclerotic cerebrovascular disease and diffuse arteriosclerosis President of United States (1973 - 1977) 2007 *11 May - Fan Yao Jin, 23 *11 May - Isz Sazli Bin Sapari, 19 *28 May - Calvin Chow, 19 *15 June - Quek Meng Chua *26 August - Ho Si Qiu *15 November - Ricky Liu, 20 2008 *2 February - Tan Yit Guan, 41 *10 June - Andrew Cheah *12 June - Clifton Lam *14 July - Ong Chit Chung, 59 *30 September - J.B. Jeyaretnam, 82 2009 *13 March - Lim Kian Hong, 52, collapsed during the run *17 April - P. Jegathesan, 45, collapsed during 3km run *24 April - Poh Eng Ann, 36 *20 May - Tan Poh Eng, 53 *15 June - Ang Joo Pin, 30 *25 June - Michael Jackson, 50, cardiac arrest *3 July - Nicholas Chan *20 September - Tan Ger Cheng, 106 *15 November - Chee Zhi Hao, 21 *21 November - Mar Teng Fong, 20 2010 *14 May - Goh Keng Swee, 91 Founding father and Deputy Prime Minister (1973 - 1984) *27 September - Balaji Sadasivan, 55 *2 October - Kwa Geok Choo, 89, long illness *24 November - Lim Chong Eu, 91 Chief Minister of Penang (1973 - 1990) 2011 In total, there is only one death. *28 January - Eugin Wee *11 June - Edi Toh *2 August - Ee Chun Seng, 21 *5 October - Steve Jobs, 56, pancreatic cancer *17 December - Kim Jong-il, 70 Eternal Leader of North Korea (1994 - 2011) *18 December - Vaclav Havel, 75 President of Czechoslovakia (1989 - 1992), President of Czech Republic (1993 - 2003) 2012 In total, there are 78 normal deaths. *11 January - Li Hongyang, 28 *3 February - Toh Chin Chye, 90 Founded PAP in 1954 and Deputy Prime Minister (1965 - 1968) *15 March - Amirul Syahmi Bin Kamal, 20 *17 April - Dominique Sarron, 21 *5 May - Suresh Seluras, 24 *7 May - Charles Wee *11 May - Victor Tang's mother *11 May - Tan Mou Sheng, 20 *14 May - Ma Chi, 31 (car accident) *14 May - Cheng Teck Hock, 52 (car accident) *14 May - Shigemi Ito, 41 (car accident) *5 June - Lim Hock Siew, 81, heart attack *29 June - Freddy Lee Thiam Yew, 85 *29 June - Yong Nyuk Lin, 94 Minister for Education and Health (1959 - 1968) *6 August - Tan Suang, 89 Teo Chee Hean's mother *12 August - Muhammad Fahrurrazi Salim, 20 *25 August - Neil Armstrong, 82 *6 September - Chiu Ka Ying, 16 *27 September - Tan Tai Seng, 23 2013 In total, there are 88 normal deaths. *29 January - Nigel Yap, 13 (truck accident) *29 January - Donavan Yap, 7 (truck accident) *8 April - Margaret Thatcher, 87 Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (1979 - 1990) *16 July - Rajendran S/O Pachemuthu, 51 *30 November - Paul Walker, 40, single-vehicle collision *5 December - Nelson Mandela, 95 President of South Africa (1994 - 1999) 2014 In total, there are 79 normal deaths. *26 February - Chua Sian Chin, 81 Singaporean politician *13 April - Lee Ai Boon (wife of Lim Hng Kiang), 60, cancer *23 April - Dixie Tan, 78 Singaporean politician *19 September - Lee Senghuat, 57, fell from high-rise building *21 October - Gough Whitlam, 98 Prime Minister of Australia (1972 - 1975) 2015 In total, there are 15 normal deaths. *4 January - Goh Ee Khoon, 83, pneumonia *8 January - William Kee *14 February - Koh Lip Lin, 79 Singaporean politician *20 March - Malcolm Fraser, 84 Prime Minister of Australia (1975 - 1983) *23 March - Lee Kuan Yew, 91, pneumonia First Prime Minister of Singapore (1959 - 1990) *2 April - Bernard Chen, 73, long illness *11 April - Goh Yong Hong, 76, long illness *10 November - Helmut Schmidt, 96 Chancellor of West Germany (1974 - 1982)